1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising all natural ingredients and, more particularly, to an all natural composition for the treatment of inflammation of the liver such as, but not limited to, Hepatitis including HCV.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hepatitis is an inflammation of the liver primarily caused by a virus and, less commonly, by certain medications or toxins (e.g. alcohol). The viral infection is often acquired through exposure to contaminated blood. Those most likely to contract the virus are intravenous drug users who share contaminated needles, although sexual contact with a person who has a form of Hepatitis can also spread the disease. In some instances, healthcare workers exposed to contaminated blood and persons who need repeated transfusions of blood have acquired a form of Hepatitis.
Three main types of viral Hepatitis have been identified, namely Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B and Hepatitis C. Hepatitis A is a highly infectious form of Hepatitis and is the most common form of the disease. Hepatitis A is usually transmitted by contaminated food or water. The symptoms of Hepatitis A often are similar to those of intestinal flu and a vast majority of persons with Hepatitis A recover completely.
Acute Hepatitis B is potentially a more serious form of viral liver infection. Its symptoms are much the same as those of Hepatitis A, but the symptoms are more severe and last longer. The primary initial symptoms of Hepatitis A and Hepatitis B include poor appetite, nausea, vomiting and fever. In later stages of Hepatitis, the urine may become dark and persistent or recurring jaundice develops. In approximately 20% of cases of Hepatitis cirrhosis (scarring of the liver) eventually develops. Cirrhosis as a result of Hepatitis can be diagnosed through a blood test to evaluate liver function. Eventually, a liver affected by cirrhosis becomes tender as well.
Hepatitis C is an emerging public health problem in the United States. One distinctive feature of Hepatitis C is that the virus or viruses responsible for this condition cannot easily be identified in blood tests. It is estimated that about 4 million Americans are infected with Hepatitis C. However, because this form of Hepatitis is not easily identified, most of those infected with Hepatitis C are not aware of their condition. Patients with chronic Hepatitis C are at the greatest risk for progression to cirrhosis. Globally, an estimated 170 million people are chronically infected with Hepatitis and 3-4 million are newly infected each year.
In the United States, therapy for those infected with Hepatitis includes treatment with INTERFERON and RIBAVIRIN. The cost of treatment is considerably high and is effective with less than 50% of infected patients. Currently, no vaccine is available to prevent Hepatitis C and treatment for chronic Hepatitis is too costly for most patients.
The composition of the present invention provides an economical and natural treatment for Hepatitis, including the Hepatitis C virus.
The present invention is directed to a composition for the treatment of Hepatitis without toxicity. The composition includes all natural ingredients and has been shown to decrease the serum bilirubin to acceptable levels after 10-21 days of treatment with the composition. Specifically, the composition comprises a combination of natural ingredients including Horseradish, Gulancha, Sodium Biborate, and Mysore Gamboge. In a preferred embodiment, the composition is manufactured in the form of a powder for use in capsules, tablets, syrup or in a liquid form for subcutaneous injection.